Flickering Dreams
by Ash Scar Kitsune
Summary: Shippou's views on missing his parents. kinda sad but I feel sorry for the little guy


Authors Commentary: Just a story for little Shippou. I feel sorry for the little guy, lossing his parents and all, and i wrote this so that maybe if you read it, you will feel soemthing towards him. So many people I talk to see him as a little pain in the rear and tend to make him out to be a micheviuos little guy. This is My view.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but my own scarred hide and the cheap computer thing my friend gave me to write with. I need my computer, and my hide is well, my own hide. You cant have it, besides, its to beat up for you to want.Wish i owned shippou though, he deserves something better then kagome and inuyasha.  
  
  
Flickering Dreams  
By~ Ash Scar Kitsune  
  
  
  
Shippou sat on the top of a hill in a clearing of the forest, Staring at the cresent moon above him. Silent tears ran down his small cheeks as he shook in silent sobs of his personal misery.  
He curled up into a ball to keep warm agaisnt the cold night air and wondered breifly if he should go back to the camp where his friends were sleeping. They would be worried if they woke and found him missing.   
No, he didnt have to go back yet, he could still grieve in solitude. He brushed his furry tail agaisnt his face and closed his eyes, remembering his father's fur with all the detail he could muster.   
It had been longer then his own, coarser and thicker. A redish orange color that had shone light fire in the early morning sun and glowed like gold at night when they would run together for the simple joy of running at night. His fur had smelled like the deeply male, musky scent of his father, but still comforting to shippou.   
He couldnt remember his mother much, perhaps it was his own thoughts blocking out the painful memories of losing his mother, or perhaps his memeory wasnt as loyal to him as he thought.   
Shippou reached back and removed the band from his hair, shaking it so it lay across his face and hid his tears from the moon and stars that always watched. "Not fair." he whispered softly. And it wasnt. Not fair that he had been forced to loose his family, forced to watch.   
Forced to miss the feel of his fathers fur agsint his as they slept, or his mothers embrace as she cared for him. Miss the smile that had graced his own younge face when they were all together, enjoying the simply pleasure of each other's company.   
He made a soft whimpering sound as he wiped away his tears and sat up, watching his memeories...  
  
  
~~~~  
  
The fur beneath his hands warmed him as he rode on his fathers back, watching with awed wonder as the ground moved by in a blurr of speed and color. His father was stronge, must be to move so fast. To defeat those who challenged him or threatened his family. Shippou felt proud to be his fathers son.  
  
~~~~  
  
His father laughed as shippou darted and ran, panting, after the rabbit that seemed to dart from his grasp at every turn and jump away, laughing at him mockingly. Shippou finnaly fell over, out of breath and glared indignantly at his father who was on his side from laughter. "Not funny!" he cried out in embaressment. "Oh, its not. Not to you." His fathers flowing voice said through laughter and shippou relectently joined.  
  
~~~~  
  
Shippou ran in fear, anger, and anguish as he heard his father's growling screams as the older of the thunder brother's skined him alive with his lightning staff. Shippou repeatedly had to fight the urge to turn around and attempt to save him, or at least stop the monster who was so cruel as to do this. His fathers words rang to him. "Run, get away and be safe, Now son, run!"   
They coursed thorugh his mind like a mantra as he ran, tears falling behind him, leaving a wet track of misery and anguish.   
  
~~~~  
  
  
Shippou startled slightly with the comming of dawn and shuffled form his hill to go back to the camp. He turned over hi shoulder and glanced at the sky, sure that his father's spirite lived up in the stars somewhere, stars that he had loved so much. "My father, I wont dissapoint you." he said softly, resaying the motto to himself that kept him going. He would avenge his father, Make him proud, and someday reunite with him again, reunite with him and watch him smile and laugh and they recalled the rabbit he chased, and the thinsg he had done.   
He darted bak into the camp, curled up by kagome, and determined to sleep a bit before they begun again for the day. He tunred away from kagome when she ment to put her arm around him, and curled up into his own little kitsune ball to sleep.  
  
  
Auhtors commentary: I suppose it is a bit short, But i am writing this as i shoudl be going to sleep. Five a.m. almost dawn, and i need to sleep. Please, if you woul like to suggest anything to me, all is welcome, but if you decide to bad mouth kitsunes or shippou in general, i will have to find a way to punish you. poor innocent little shippou doesnt deseerve any mean behavior. And for a five minute fic, i think i did pretty well. ne? By the way, does anyone know shippou's reletively exact age. i knew at one tim, but forgot....   
Ash scar Kitsune 


End file.
